A New Day
by thewookieesroar
Summary: Jacen is a Jedi who has been hiding his heritage for fifteen years. Having heard of Rebel Cells across the galaxy he goes on a mission to deliver weapons to a mysterious figure named Fulcrum and gets captured. After meeting new people on the ship, he decides to recruit his own crew and do whatever it takes to destroy the empire. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This new story is about a Jedi's post Order 66 life. I've been waiting to write this story for a while.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

" _I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word, now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own."_

I hummed these lyrics as I was walking in the streets of Alderaan. I knew my home world would shelter me. Ever since the Empire took over I gave up my life as a Jedi. I kept my lightsaber concealed and only carried around a blaster.

" _I used to roll the dice. Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes, listened as the crowd would sing, now the old king is dead long live the king, one minute I had the key, next the walls were closed on me and I discovered that my castle stands, upon pillars of salt pillars of sand."_

This song totally described my life right now. As if that band Coldplay I had heard while on a mission in one of the cantinas of Coruscant could see my future. Fear would fill my enemy's when I ignited my lightsaber, the old king represented the Jedi. The only problem being people didn't mourn the loss of the Jedi. In fact they celebrated it. Not Alderaan though. They may have been the only planet that believed the Emperor was the bad guy. Fifteen years and nobody else had figured it out yet.

I continued down the streets of Aldera until I stopped in front of the Royal palace home to Bail Organa. I worked for Bail Organa who had many jobs for me ranging from raiding storage centers to smuggling arms and money to the Uprising. He was definitely an ambitious man.

"The Senator is awaiting you." The gate keeper said as he opened the gate to let me in.

I walked through the gates and into the palace where I was immediately met by Senator Organa. He had a warm smile that made anyone who knew him smile and he was very welcoming. I heard rumors he had been in a battle during the Clone Wars but I could never picture this kind man firing a blaster.

"Hello Jacen. I am glad to see you. I have another job for you." He said as he walked me towards his office.

"I'm guessing this is serious due to the fact that we are walking towards your office." I said motioning towards his office.

"Isn't every mission serious in these times?" Bail Organa asked although he knew the answer.

"Yes but this one is more serious than before." I said as I sat down in a seat across from Bail's desk. I shut the door with the force when he walked in behind me.

"I want you to meet with a ship that is currently orbiting Dantooine. It belongs to a person code named Fulcrum. You are to deliver all the weapons in the ship to him." Bail Organa said.

"The whole stash?" I asked dumbfounded as to why he would give away the whole stash.

"Yes. Alderaan is too close to the core for this. If the empire discovered the stash. We'd be in trouble."

"Who is Fulcrum?" I asked.

"I cannot give away that identity. All I can say is that he assigns missions for Rebel Cells like I do except his are in more direct contact, one cell on Lothal is currently being hunted by the Grand Inquisitor because there are two Jedi, a knight and an apprentice in the group and they are by far one of the most successful cells." Bail Organa said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"I don't really consider you a cell because you are a lone wolf." Bail Organa said.

"Oh. Ok. I better be off. How much am I making?" I asked.

"Two thousand credits. Also, would you consider being a part of an uprising against the empire? I could give you a weekly salary then."

"I'll see what I want to do and go from there." I said as I walked out the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I got to my ship and found that it had been loaded by Bail Organa's crew. That saved me a few hours of work. I could get these guns to Fulcrum and be done.

I sat in my pilot's seat and prepped the ship for takeoff. Bail must have refueled the ship. How kind of him. I made sure the ship was flight ready and took off. I exited the atmosphere and was out in space. It almost felt like home to a Jedi who spent a war in a cruiser. I brought my mind back to the mission.

I calculated the jump to hyperspace and pulled the lever back. The familiar blue lines of hyperspace came into view.

I went to the back and looked at all the crates. It was a surprise he could fit them all in the ship. The crew had to take up space in the living room part of the ship. He didn't mind though. Anything to make life just a little bit harder for the Imperials.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I came out of hyperspace see a ship that looked like Bail's Tantive IV but blue instead of red. I contacted them immediately.

"I think you're the ship I'm meeting." I said over the comm.

"You're the _betrayer_. Attach to us and we will unload the cargo." A distorted voice said.

I flew the ship towards them and extended the hatch forward as to allow passage between our ships. I ran to the back and unlocked the door. Men with odd helmets walked into the ship and began taking the crates.

I walked with them and brought two crates but before I could walk through the door, the men stopped me and took the crates from me.

"We cannot let you beyond this point according to protocol thanks for the help. You may leave now." The man said.

"Anytime." I said as I closed the hatch to my ship and withdrew from the other ship.

I sat in the cockpit and watched the Fulcrum's team fly away into hyperspace. As I sat in the cockpit I sensed danger, as if sensing my thought an Imperial Light Cruiser came out of hyperspace. These ships were manned by a few squads and did checks on systems and ships suspected of treason.

"This is Imperial Light Cruiser _Ruin Four_ here for a ship check. You will let us board your ship immediately." A voice I presumed was an officer said with a commanding tone.

Time for an old trick, "Imperial Light Cruiser _Ruin Four_ I have a weapons malfunction so be advised," I said as I fired at the long and short range communications as well as the hyperdrive."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again. We will board your ship immediately." The officer said in an angry tone.

"So stupid, every Clone Wars veteran would know this trick." I said to myself.

I stood at the hatch and watched as it was opened and Stormtroopers pointed their blasters at me. Luckily they couldn't seem my lightsaber because it was safely tucked away into my boot. I noticed there were more troopers than I thought. This isn't good.

I was brought onto the ship and was stopped as the officer gave orders so the Stormtroopers. "Put this one in with the rest of the prisoners. His ship will stay with us too, we can use some of the parts it has," he then turned to an officer next to him, "order all mechanics to work on the long and short range communications as well as the hyperdrive. I want them done in a few hours."

"Yes sir."

0-0-0-0-0-0

As I walked into the prisoner cell I noticed I was sharing a cell with other beings. How the hell they got here is a good question. I didn't care though. I was thinking of a way to escape this place.

"How'd you get in here?" A gruff voice that I noticed came from the Twi'lek said.

"In these circumstances I'm not allowed to say." I said.

He grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. "Tell me now."

"You don't want to mess with me!" I said as I broke the handcuff I was put in with my hands. I actually unhooked them with the force but I made it look like I broke them to look tough and assert my dominance.

A female voice chimed in. "Will you two make peace already. We need to get out of here."

I looked over and spotted a maybe twenty year old woman wearing Mandalorian armor. She was quite possibly the prettiest woman I had ever seen. "I can get us out of here easy. Won't even break a sweat."

"Well unless you're a Jedi then we won't escape this." The Twi'lek said.

I smiled as I summoned my lightsaber from my boot. I looked around the room as they all gasped. I cut through the door and killed the two guards.

"Follow me." I said.

"Damn this guys a badass." I heard the Mandalorian say.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Tell me how you like this new story. I think this will be a fun story to write and one that I can be very creative.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Day chapter 2. Please leave ideas for this story in the reviews because I seriously consider them and like to put them in my story. Thanks for the support.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

I open the door into the storage area and see tons of stuff lying around. "Gather your stuff."

The Mandalorian gets her helmet and twin pistols. Standard for these warriors. I finally notice her armor is pink and blue, custom paint job. "Did you color your armor?"

"Yes. Do you like it?" She asked as she put her helmet on.

"I love it."

"Will you two stop flirting and get moving?" The Twi'lek said angrily.

I smiled at the Mandalorian and I heard her chuckle. "Fine. Let's get back to my ship."

"You two can do that. I'm going to take over the ship." The Twi'lek said.

"Will the Ryloth freedom movement get it?" I asked.

"We could definitely use it." He said.

"Than good luck friend." I said as I grabbed the Mandalorian's hand and started to run.

We arrived at the door where my ship was. I heard shouts and realized the Twi'lek must be succeeding. I opened the hatch and found four Stormtroopers walking out. I ignited my lightsaber and sliced them all before they could even raise their guns.

I activated the ships systems and detached from the Light Cruiser. "Where do you live? I can take you back home."

"No. Mandalore is where I live but there are too many bad memories. This may sound weird and it may be too soon to ask but I was wondering if maybe I could come with you?" She asked.

"I would be happy to have you with me. Setting course for Alderaan." I said as I pulled back the lever.

I turned around to face the Mandalorian girl who had taken off her helmet and set it on the ground. I noticed she was kind of tan. She had long brown hair and dyed the tips blue.

"We still haven't introduced ourselves." She said.

"Then let me start. My name is Jacen Sun and I am thirty years old. I am a survivor of the Jedi Purge and I am from Alderaan. I have no siblings as far as I'm concerned and have no idea who my parents are." I said.

"My name is Sara Wren and I am twenty-seven years old. I am from Mandalore obviously and I have a sibling named Sabine who I haven't seen since the failed uprising on Mandalore. My parents were both killed by Imperial Stormtroopers during the uprising. You're actually the first person I have told." She said as she looked at the ground and then back up at me.

"I am sorry about your parents. Maybe we will find your sister one day." I said trying to make things better.

"Hopefully we will." She said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

We came out of hyperspace right next to the planet. I flew my ship into the palace hangers and then shut off the engine. I turned around to see the Sara in awe of the palace.

"You work for Bail Organa!?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes. I was actually captured after I completed one of the most important missions he's ever assigned me."

"Does that mean I work for Bail Organa?" She asked.

"Well, you are a part of my crew." I said smiling.

We walked off the ship and were greeted by Bail Organa. He smiled at Sara and I.

"Jacen. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting today?" He asked.

"This is Sara Wren. I met her in a prison cell on an Imperial Light Cruiser. I was captured after Fulcrum jumped to hyperspace. Don't worry though, the mission is completed and Sara has agreed to join me."

"Well I'm glad everything turned out all right. It's nice to meet you Sara." He said outstretching his hand.

"It's an honor Senator Organa." She said as she shook his hand.

"Do we have a new mission?" I asked.

"No. I don't need you for the time being. I'll have a new mission soon though. Enjoy your time off." He said as he gave me two stacks of one thousand credits.

I watched him walk away and turned to Sara. I grabbed her hand and put a stack in it. "No. I cannot take this."

"Your apart of my crew. You deserve some money too." I said.

"Fine but half is going to the ship." She said.

"I'm buying a new ship anyways. I need one with bunks and multiple gun pods if I'm going to have a crew." I said.

"How much do you have saved." I asked.

"Fifty thousand can be spent." I said.

"How about a VCX-100 light freighter. It has a detachable attack shuttle and we can modify it in the future." She said.

"There is a Corellian Engineering Corporation down the street. We could go buy one there." I said.

"Ok sounds good." She said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"That'll be forty thousand credits."

I took the credits that were worth one thousand and gave him forty. "I know it's overpriced but we have it fully fueled and in mint condition so that is why it is worth so much." The employee said.

"Thank you." I said as I walked out and looked at the new ship.

I boarded the ship and filled out the ownership papers. Finally the name.

"How about the _Betrayal II_. We were both betrayed by the Empire." I said.

"Sounds good to me." Sara said.

I gave the papers to the man at the bottom of the boarding ramp. I looked around and noticed the controls were basically the same except there were a few more controls.

"Time to take off." I said as we launched and flew towards the Alderaanian palace.

"Identify yourself immediately." A voice said.

"This is Jacen Sun, I got a new ship. Do I have permission to land in the hangars?"

"Permission granted." The voice said.

We landed in the hangars and I got off the ship. I was met by Bail Organa with a security team in front of him. He motioned the all clear to them and they walked back into the palace.

"I like the way you spent your paycheck! This is awesome!" Bail said.

"So what's the deal can we get a mission or still nothing?" I asked Bail as he stopped admiring the ship.

"Actually, I have sort of a recruitment mission for you. The Imperials are backing some pirates on Florrum. We had a love/hate relationship with the leader during the Clone Wars. That leader was overthrown and is now stranded with loyalists in the dessert. I want you to reinstall that leader and free some Slaves too." Bail said as he handed me a datapad with the information on it.

"We'll depart immediately." I said as I led Sara up to the ship.

"Sara. Do you know someone named Sabine Wren?"

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **I'll just leave you on that cliff hanger. Anyways, tell me what species and gender you would like the next crew member to be. I know spoiler but I would like to hear your input. Thanks for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Day chapter 3! You ready for the reaction? I definitely am. I will also try to incorporate the mission into this chapter.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

"How do you know her?!" Sara asked almost instantly.

"I told Jacen this but I haven't told you. I have a contact codenamed Fulcrum. He occasionally gives them missions and stuff. Well I asked about the Rebels just now and she told me the names of the rebels. One of them is named Sabine Wren. She is a Mandalorian like you." Bail said.

"She's alive?! I thought she was killed in the failed uprising on Mandalore." Sara said as she almost broke into tears.

"It's her sister." I said to Bail as he frowned at hearing her cry.

"After we go on the mission can we go see them?" She asked me.

"Certainly." I say hoping my answer will stop her from crying.

"Let's get this over with then." She says as she wipes tears from her face.

0-0-0-0-0-0

We land at the coordinates Bail gave us and I see a camp set up with what I guess were the Loyalists pirates. I walk out and am greeted by who I presume was the leader.

"I guess you are the one sent by Senator Organa. Help me get back into power and I free the slaves and let you decide their fates. Let us plan our strategy immediately." He says in a loud booming voice.

He leads me into a tent where I see a few other pirates. I presume they are of high rank because they are after all in a war tent.

"A Jedi and a pirate strategizing. A rare sight." He says. "I knew some famous Jedi. I talked with Anakin Skywalker and General Kenobi frequently. I also met a nuisance I like to call Ahsoka Tano. She was very skilled I have to admit. Feisty. Is that what you are like?" Without waiting for an answer he continues. "Let's get to the attack. We shouldn't run into any Imperials. I say we surprise attack in the night. You do an aerial assault and then you can drop in and claim the slaves. Sounds goo let's go." He says as he walks out of the tent.

"He is going insane but he is definitely a good leader." One of the pirates says as he walks after him.

"What the hell was that supposed to be?" Sara asked when all the pirates had left.

"I don't know but if the famed Obi-Wan Kenobi trusted him then I do too." I say as I walk out of the tent with Sara trailing me.

We walk out to the ship and lower the boarding ramp. When we are on we close the ramp and go up to the master bunkroom. We take our armor off and hop into the bed. I put my arm on her hip. "Good night."

0-0-0-0-0-0

I sensed a light and I immediately woke up.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Sara asked. As she stood up and looked back at me.

"You look amazing in a jump suit. Do you always sleep in that?" I ask.

She laughs. "No. I was just too tired last night. Do you always sleep in your boxes and T-shirt?" She asked.

"Yes actually." I said laughing as I used the force to pull her back into the bed.

"Stop!" She said in-between laughs. "We need to do the assault today.

"Fine." I said as I laughed and put my armor and pants on. I looked at myself in the mirror. Brown flow and a goatee, all perfect.

We walked out to the war tent and were greeted by Hondo.

"Hello my friends. We are launching the attack. You have the coordinates for the base so we are all set. Let's go!" He said as the whole pirate gang hopped onto speeders.

We boarded our ship and I started the engines. "Sara man the turrets."

"Got it!"

We hovered above the pirate gang. When we got close they encountered some opposition. Sara shot at the troops outside of the base. We then bombarded the doors so they could get through. I set the ship down outside and we ran into the fort.

"Prison is down below. Hondo just sent me the data." Sara said as we ran down to the prisoner level.

I looked around the corner and saw a guard. I suddenly had a plan. "Follow my lead." I grabbed Sara's arms and put them around her back.

"Sir I have a prisoner from the boss. He also wants every prisoner to be executed immediately. I will do it myself."

"Ok. As long as I don't have to do anything." The guard said.

"Please don't!" I heard a voice say from inside the cell. Once I was in front of the cell, I ignited my lightsaber and slashed the guard in half.

"I'm here to rescue you guys. Follow me!" I said as we ran towards my ship. I put away my lightsaber and took out my blaster.

We got out to the ship and the battle was raging. I ran into the ship and grabbed my sniper rifle. I ran out and started sniping the pirates guarding the base. As I continued shooting Hondo's forces had most likely killed every pirate. It will be a long rebuild for Hondo.

"Get in the ship!" I yelled to everyone. Once everyone was in the cargo hold Sara gave me a thumbs up and we took off. As I was in the cock pit a Rodian approached me.

"Thank you brave sir." Said the Rodian.

"Just doing my job." I replied as I got back to the controls.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" The Rodian asked.

"Do you have experience in any military fields?"

"I was a pilot in the Rodian Navy until halfway through the Clone Wars. I then was a Marine for the Planetary Guard." He said.

"A Clone Wars veteran? I fought a few battles myself." I replied now interested in what the Rodian had to say. I noticed he had a burn on his cheek but didn't say anything.

"What branch?"

"Jedi Order." I said not knowing how he didn't know.

"Oh yeah. Duh. The lightsaber." He said smacking himself in the face.

"How much action did Rodia get in the Clone Wars?" I asked interested.

"Nute Gunray struck a deal with our senator but a senator from Naboo thwarted his plan and they ended up capturing Gunray. Also the Navy shot down droid patrols and the Marines liberated some moons. I'm sure you had more action."

"Well I witnessed one of my masters friends get killed by Grievous before my Master force pushed Grievous away and retreated. I fought some battles but not as many as say General Kenobi." I said frowning at how small my contribution was.

"Being a survivor of the purge is as likely as the separatists winning the Battle of Coruscant. To be a survivor is impressive." The Rodian said as he looked towards the bright stars, obviously in deep thought.

"Well, you can man the guns and make sure nothing attacks the ship." I said dismissing him to the back of the ship. That Rodian was interesting. I sensed there was more to him than a military background. The way he looked at the stars, as if he was looking for inspiration for something. As if he was trying to steal the soul of the star.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Tell me what you think. Also tell me how I can improve on the story. It would be awesome I it could get the same amount of attention as "A Lighter Ending"! I don't know if I want the Rodian to join the crew or not. He could make for an interesting character though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Day chapter 4! Since I got no reviews I have decided not to have the Rodian aboard. I think just knowing that there are other veterans out there is enough for Jacen. Spoilers for "Fire Across the Galaxy" and "The Siege of Lothal" follow.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

We arrived at Alderaan at Two Hundred Hour and broke the atmosphere quickly. I landed in the palace and was greeted by a security team with Organa nowhere to be found.

"Organa can't be seen if one of them is an Imperial spy. We will interview them and if they aren't Imperial spies we will recruit them." The captain of the security team said. I nodded and unlatched the cargo hold letting them all out. Last came the Rodian.

"Thanks. For everything." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It was no problem. The galaxy needs experienced people like you." I said as I patted him on the back and watched him go down the ramp.

"Guess where our next stop is." I said smiling at Sara.

"Sabine!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

We were on the rooftops of the capital city of Lothal when I was contacted by Fulcrum. I answered and a Togruta with a warm smile appeared.

"Fulcrum. Where are the Lothal Rebels?" I asked not knowing where to look.

"Calling them Lothal Rebels isn't the most appropriate thing. This is the first time they have been back to Lothal. They are currently surrounded by Imperial Forces and I'll send you their coordinates. I didn't tell them who you were though so you are surprising them. Fulcrum out."

I read the coordinates and pointed north. We ran and jumped from roof to roof until we could hear blaster fire. We peeked down and saw them surrounded.

"Freeze!" Said a Stormtrooper with his blaster raised at the group. There was an adult male human and an adult female Twi'lek. One was a pilot and the other was holding a blaster. There was a teenage kid who was unarmed and a Lasat with an electrostaffs. There was an astromech droid and finally a Mandalorian.

I jumped off the roof and ignited my lightsaber. I cut two Stormtroopers in half and pushed the rest into the wall with the force. Sara jumped down right after me. "Sabine!"

Sara threw off her helmet and the two instantly recognized each other. "Sara. I thought you died!"

"What is going on?" Said the adult male.

"I'm Jacen. I'm a Jedi Knight and those two are sisters." I said. That must have confused the guy even more.

"You're a Jedi too." Said the teenage boy in awe.

"You're a Jedi?" I asked.

"He's my Padawan so to speak." The adult male said.

"What the hell is going on here? First a Mandalorian reunion and now we have three Jedi?" The Lasat said.

"I'm sorry let me introduce everyone. I'm Kanan Jarrus. My real name is Caleb Dume."

"Depa Billaba's Padawan. She spoke very highly of you."

I sensed a bit of regret but I didn't push the subject. He continued with the introductions, "this is Hera Syndulla, she is our pilot. This is Ezra, my Padawan. This is Zeb, he was an honor guard on Lasan until the Imperials m-." he was cut off by the Lasat.

"Just continue with the introductions."

"Ok the Mandalorian as you know is Sabine and this astromech is Chopper. How'd you find us?"

"That's a story we should tell later. We need to get out of here." I said as I motioned to them to start running.

"I know the way. Let's go!" Kanan said as we made quick lefts and rights, we came across a field where a big ship was. "Get in!"

When everyone was on I was about to make my way on when I felt a dark presence. Two figures jumped off speeder bikes and I saw a familiar red blade drawn. "New Inquisitors?!" The teenager said in disbelief.

I charged at a bulky one and brought my blade down. I could sense his unease. I may have been the most skilled swordsman he's faced yet. I saw the other two struggling with the second one so I made a reckless decision. I force pushed them onto the ship and took both the Inquisitors on. "What is he doing?!" I heard Kanan say. They struck at the same time and I jumped out of the way and force pushed the skinny one away.

"He's actually not bad." I heard Ezra say.

I struck the bulky one and burned a bit of his armor. I smiled as I noticed I burned the Imperial symbol. I force pushed him away and then ran onto the ship.

"Why'd you give up?" Ezra asked as Kana shut the doors.

"All I needed to do was assert my dominance."

0-0-0-0-0-0

The two girls were sitting in Sabine's bunk. They couldn't frown if their life depended on it. They were so happy to see each other.

"How did you survive?" Sabine asked rather curious as to how her older sister had done it.

"When I was separated from you I ran into the first ship which happened to be a smugglers ship. I worked for him for a week until we were captured. I never saw him again. I was on a Light Cruiser that was Slave touring so it was going to be a long ride. Fortunately the Jedi, Jacen, rescued me when he was captured and we escaped together. I wanted to stay with him so we are a crew now and I even got to pick out a ship for him, it is actually the same model as this ship." I said hoping I didn't leave out any other noteworthy details.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sabine asked smiling.

Sara gave her a friendly glare. "We haven't really talked about it. I could see us dating though."

"Have you slept with him yet?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah." I said blushing a little. She laughed and I tried to change the subject. "How did you escape?"

"I was actually wondering around when I encountered Kanan and Hera. I was the third person to join there group. I am thankful they took me in." Sabine said.

"Any relationships?" I asked laughing as she rolled her eyes.

"That Ezra kid obviously has a crush on me but he feels like a little brother more than a possible boyfriend." Sabine said.

"I know what you mean." I said as I started to look around the room.

"Do you like my art?" Sabine asked.

"It looks beautiful!" I said. I was definitely impressed with how neat and how much thought was put into these paintings.

"Do you want to join our crew?" Sabine asked out of nowhere.

"I would love too but I don't want to leave Jacen and I really like him and would like to get to know him better."

"I see. Well, when are you leaving?"

I thought for a second. I wasn't quite sure when we were leaving but I knew it would be soon. We were flying to our ship right now. It was horrible to leave because I had just reunited with my sister but I guess that's just what guys you like do to you. They make you make tough decisions.

"I'm not sure." I said as I looked down at the floor with a frown. It would definitely be too soon.

"Well, we have a duty to restore the Republic and Mandalore so we must keep fighting…. Even if it means we don't see each other again."

"Let's go to the cockpit." I said as I started towards the door.

"I think I'll stay in here." She said. I could tell she was struggling to keep it together.

I walked out and then walked towards the cockpit I saw the Lasat and Jacen talking as I got closer I could tell they were talking about a battle in the Clone Wars.

"I was in the Battle of Lasan." Jacen said. "I worked with the honor guard to drive away a separatist invasion force."

"Oh yeah, I was in the Honor Guard! You must have been a kid." Zeb said as he pulled out his bo-rifle and showed an engraving to Jacen. He had a proud smile and was definitely happy to know someone who had also protected Lasan.

"I had brown hair and a blue lightsaber." Jacen said trying to describe his younger self.

"Oh yeah. I saw you briefly when you jumped onto a droid tank. You cut the gun off then stabbed your lightsaber through the top!" Zeb said fascinated that he actually knew Jacen.

"I strangely remember that. That was at the time my greatest accomplishment in the Clone Wars." Jacen said as he laughed with Zeb. They both finally noticed me standing there.

"Hey Sara, how's hanging with Sabine?" Jacen asked with a warm smile.

"It was nice to catch up. We are both disappointed we have to leave each other so soon." I said frowning. My voice was a little raspy given I was holding back tears now.

"If they asked for you to join them than I won't be mad." Jacen said putting an arm around me.

"I want to stay with you though." Sara said.

"Whatever you do I will support you." Jacen said giving me a squeeze.

"Thanks Jacen. I appreciate that." I said as I leaned my head against his shoulder. I exhaled to stop myself from crying.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After comforting Sara I walked to the cargo hold and found Kanan training Ezra. I couldn't guess how long Ezra had been training but I'd guess three years. He looked like a skilled Jedi but I could see some cockiness. That cockiness let a blast by that hit him in the shoulder.

"Stay focused. Arrogance can lead to the dark side!" Kanan yelled as he disabled the remote. He turned around and noticed me. "Hey Jacen. Do you need something?"

"No. I just came to watch. You must have been working with Ezra for years." I said admiring Ezra's technique.

"We actually only started training less than a year ago." Kanan said rubbing the back of his head.

"What?!" I said dumbfounded.

"I'm serious." Kanan said smiling.

"That boy has some talent."

"With a lightsaber and the ladies." He said while winking at me. A smile creeped onto my face and I laughed a little.

"That's not what Sabine would say." Kanan said smiling as he turned on the remotes. I laughed and began watching Ezra again.

Ezra deflected a blaster bolt at Kanan and Kanan just barely dodged it. "I'll beat your ass if you do that again." Kanan said smiling.

"That's child abuse." Ezra shot back.

"I'm sure the empire has more pressing matters." Kanan said grimly.

"That's why we must win this fight." Ezra said as he furiously began deflecting blaster bolts.

"I think we might leave as soon as we get to our ship," I began, the other looked at me sadly, "we need to get back to Bail soon."

"I see. We would love for you to stay but duty calls." Kanan said as he shut off the remote.

A beep was heard throughout the ship and the room became silent. "We have arrived at the ship. Let's say goodbye to our guests." Said Hera as her voce echoed throughout the ship.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I looked at my sister and started crying. "I wish we could hang out more. Let's keep in touch."

"Yes. If you ever need help out here in the Outer Rim. Contact us." Sabine said as she hugged me. My eyes burned like the lava on Mustafar.

"Same with when you guys are in the Inner Rim." I said as we separated. I rubbed my flooded eyes with my hand. I guess it was best that we separated and not die in each other's arms. I tried not to think of that.

"See you soon." Sabine said as I started the painful walk up the boarding ramp. I turned back and waved at my sister as the boarding ramp closed. Hopefully it won't be the last time I see her face.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **The whole time of Lothal in one chapter. I felt like I shouldn't get the ghost crew involved with them so I decided it was best they part before they get to know each other well. Anyways, ideas for new crewmembers are always welcome. I got a few of my own too so expect some new people to arrive.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Day chapter 5! Today will be an interesting chapter. It takes place a day after they left Lothal. I would describe it to you but that would ruin the story.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

We came out of hyperspace and immediately something was wrong. I checked the navicomputer and saw nothing was wrong but instead of Alderaan, a darkish woodland planet was in front of us. I checked our coordinates and realized we were in the Unknown Regions.

"What the hell?" I said. I decided I wouldn't wake Sara up. She was tired and was still recovering from leaving her sister.

Suddenly, the hyperdrive shutdown. "Shit."

The hyperdrive wouldn't be operational for a while. "I guess I'm stranded." I said as I guided the ship towards the planet.

Out of the blue, the auto-pilot activated and I couldn't override it. This planet must have some paranormal activity. I let the auto-pilot do its bidding and I ended up in a clearing in the forest. I went outside to fix the hyperdrive.

As I walked out I started to hear laughing. It was a female cackle and was slightly disturbing. Realizing I must fix the hyperdrive, I went outside to check on it. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw movement. I heard more cackling.

"Fear is the path to the dark side." I said as I opened up the engine and hyperdrive.

I heard a lightsaber ignite and immediately swung around and ignited mine. I blocked the lightsaber and noticed my opponent switch theirs off. I kept mine on and did not attack.

"You passed my test." An old lady said as she put her lightsaber on her belt. She smiled at me and took something out of her bag. "Bread?"

"No thanks. I'm trying to fix my hyperdrive. It suddenly broke and then the auto-pilot engaged." I said explaining my situation. I looked at the old lady, she was hunchbacked and had a hood over her head.

"The force works in strange ways child." The women said.

"I'm not a child."

"You are to me." She said smiling as she put the bread she offered to me in her mouth.

I shook my head. She was just like Master Yoda. "Who are you?"

"My name is Agatha."

"Are you a Jedi?" I asked. I feared the other option.

"Yes. I have been exile here for four hundred years."

"Do humans even live that long?" I asked not believing her answer at all.

"No. But I do." She said smiling as she started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To my home. Follow me." She said motioning for me to come.

"It's not safe to follow strangers into the woods." I said not moving an inch.

She tossed me her lightsaber and smiled. "Happy now?"

"Whatever." I said as I started to follow her.

I looked around as we walked through the woods. It was dark and creepy, I felt like I was in a horror holofilm. We arrived at her hut and she invited me in.

"How does a Jedi end up on this planet?" She asked as she pours me some gooey stuff that I wouldn't have eaten unless I was hungry. I ate it to be polite, it actually tasted pretty good.

"The Jedi were wiped out. I'm one of the last alive." She looked up and frowned. I could tell she was disturbed by this information.

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who wiped the Jedi out?"

"The Empire. The Emperor's enforcer Darth Vader stormed the temple and killed all the Jedi. I escaped the massacre and have been on the run for years. There is no hope, it is said Darth Vader killed Anakin Skywalker with ease. Skywalker was one of the greatest swordsman and Vader squished him like a bug."

"Who is Anakin Skywalker?" She asked.

"The Chosen One and one of if not the greatest generals in the Clone Wars. The Clone Wars was the conflict the Jedi fought in prior to the purge." I said.

"Do you believe in the prophecy?" She asked.

"Yes. With all my heart. Skywalker was the chosen one though, he's dead."

"Well if he is the Chosen One he is still out there. It was rumored he was killed not confirmed. The Empire would say they killed him to scare the Jedi." She said. She smiled mysteriously and then went back to her soup.

"Agatha. Did you know Master Yoda?"

"Master Yoda…" She smiled as if recounting something. "He and I worked closely until I exiled myself."

"Why did you exile yourself?"

"I saw darkness coming and felt the force had another purpose for me so I told the order I was going on a mission of faith. Secretly I told Yoda I was exiling myself and not to tell anyone." 

"He did a great job at keeping that secret. I didn't even know an Agatha existed."

"Then Master Yoda did a great job. He was truly a good friend. Did you enjoy learning how to be a Jedi?"

"I can't think of anything better." I didn't know why she was asking me this.

"What rank were you when the order was wiped out?"

"I had only been knighted for a few months. Why?"

"Let me teach you?" She said.

"Well, I uhhh…." I said fumbling for a way to say no.

"I won't interfere in your personal life. It will be like I'm not even there. I will stay in my bunk and meditate except for training. You and the Mandalorian won't even be bothered.

"How'd you know I have a Mandalorian on my ship?"

"The force lends you its knowledge if you have enough faith."

"Fine. But please don't interfere with my personal life." I said as I got up and started helping her pack her things.

"I haven't been in a starship for years. I flew my own ship here but that thing is an ARC-37. It's ancient." I laughed. I guess this women wouldn't be too bad. Sara could even learn some things from her.

We walked out of her hut and towards the ship. The long and creepy walk with a creepy old lady who was now coming aboard my ship. Yep. Sounded about right.

I walked on the ship and showed her to her quarters. She put her stuff down and came to the cockpit. "The Hyperdrive is till broken."

"No it's not." She said.

"Look. It says right-." I was cut off by a slam. I turned around and saw her smiling. I looked back at the controls and saw the hyperdrive was activated. I looked at her in disbelief.

"The force works in mysterious ways." She said smiling as she made her way to her quarters.

I looked at the dark forest world one last time before I turned the ship on and got it off the ground. Once I broke the atmosphere I inputted the coordinates for Alderaan.

"Jacen!" I heard Sara yell as the ship went into hyperspace.

"Shit."

"Who's the creepy old lady I just passed in the hallway?!"

Looks like I got some explaining to do. Hopefully this goes well.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Well what did you all think about that chapter? I tried to make Agatha different from Master Yoda in that she is clearer on what she means but still being the wise old Jedi that we know in Master Yoda. I also used the word creepy old lady in that I picture her looking like the old lady who gives Snow White that apple but good instead of evil and in black Jedi robes.**

 **Please give me ideas for missions and new crew members. I would very much appreciate either! Thanks for staying with me! -TheWookieesRoar**


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Day chapter 6. Follow my twitter for updates on my stories and other Star Wars news. Thanks for reading the opening sentence. Please review!**

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Why is she here?" Sara asked.

"She is an ancient Jedi Master who knew Master Yoda. She said the force requires her to train me."

"I don't like the idea of four hundred year old women living on our ship?"

"She won't interfere with our personal life. She will stay in that room besides training me."

"Fine. We have already taken off anyways." She said as she crossed her arms and started walking away.

"Sara."

"What Jacen."

"I love you." I said. I had never told her that before and I was hoping that would calm her down.

She fumbled for words and just stood there, so I continued. "Jedi weren't allowed to love so I have never asked this question before but, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

We both smiled and she sat down on my lap. I felt something and looked behind me and saw Agatha giving me a thumbs up and smiling before walking away from the cockpit.

"What are you looking at?" Sara asked as she turned around and saw nothing.

"Nothing. I just heard something but it was probably Agatha." I said. I didn't want to lie to her so I bent the truth a little.

"How much longer until Alderaan?" Sara asked.

"One day." I answered.

"Any ideas on how to pass the time." She asked.

"No." I said.

"I do." She said motioning for me to follow her.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Agatha. I thought about my name, I was such a curious girl. I looked in the mirror and at my face, crooked teeth and grey hair were a sign of old age. I wondered what the force had planned for me.

Something interesting. I couldn't think of how I could be useful, but I had to trust in the force. It had an ultimate plan for the galaxy and I had to follow along. I heard moaning from down the hall, I shut the door to silence the noise. Two youngsters on an adventure, what could be better.

I looked around my room and smiled. Such kind people to let me come along. I knew he didn't want to accept but I think they are both kind of warming up to me. I look forward to helping him with his training.

I looked at the black robes in my bag. I picked them up and set them into my closet. This was a nice ship. I decided to look around the ship. I went into the hall and ignored the noises and went down into the cargo hold.

I saw some crates and opened them and found nothing in them. "Might as well practice some force exercises." I said to myself as I lifted one crate up and moved it around.

"That's it Agatha. Now two crates." I said as I proceeded to pick up two crates and moved them around.

"Let's keep up these exercises Agatha." I said as I kept picking up more crates.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sara and I laid in bed looking at the ceiling. "I love you." I said.

"I love you more."

"Not one of these." I said rolling my eyes and smiling.

She giggled and closed her eyes. "Oh come on I like looking at your eyes. They are so pretty."

She laughed and opened her eyes. "Mandalorian's are complimented more for their fighting skills." She said still smiling at me.

"Well you have an advantage. You're so pretty I can't imagine hurting you." I said.

"I like having an advantage." She said as she rolled closer to me and put her hand on my chest.

"I bet you do." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"I'm tired." She said.

"Goodnight." I said as I used the force to turn the lights off.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I woke up to a nice smell. I looked over and saw Sara was polishing her armor. "What's that smell?" I asked her as I got out of bed and put my cargo pants on.

"I guess Agatha is making breakfast." Sara said as she started polishing her helmet.

"I'm going to go check on her." I said as I opened the door and walked out. The smell was amazing. It reminded me of Dexter's diner on Coruscant.

"Good morning." I said as walked into the kitchen of the ship.

"Do you remember what you always had at the Temple?" She asked as she turned around and looked at me.

"Well before the war it was always some Alderaan Toast and Meiloorun Juice." I said.

"I still remember how to make it. In fact, that is what you guys are going to have for breakfast." She said smiling as she turned back towards her cooking. For the first time I noticed she was wearing Jedi robes, but not Clone Wars era robes. She was wearing older robes, probably from when she was a Jedi.

"SARA!" I yelled.

I heard running and Sara barged into the room. "What?"

"Breakfast is ready. Pre-Clone Wars Jedi meals." I said.

"Alderaan Toast and Meiloorun juice!" Sara said as she sat down at the table. Agatha brought the food over and then we started eating.

"This is good!" Sara said as she finished chewing her first bite.

"Yes thank you Agatha!" I said as I thought back to the days before the Clone Wars.

She smiled and finished her first piece of toast and drank the rest of her Meiloorun juice and started to leave. "Agatha where are you going?"

"To my cabin." She replied.

"No sit down." Sara said.

"I promised you wouldn't know I was here." She said frowning as if she was disappointed that they didn't remember her promise.

"That doesn't apply anymore. Please. I want to hear your story." Sara said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Well that is the end of Chapter 6. I can't tell you about Agatha because she is like a Yoda kind of character. Anyways, please pitch me ideas for missions and new crew members. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Day chapter 7. Welcome back to A New Day. This chapter will see the crew return to Alderaan.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

"We're coming out of hyperspace." I yell, as I pull the throttle back to make sure I don't run into a ship as I come out. I look at the beautiful world. I don't know what the galaxy would do without it. Its lush forests and pure water were the envy of the galaxy.

We broke the atmosphere and landed near the palace, immediately I noticed Agatha was deep in thought. It appears there was some nostalgia. I decided to press the issue

"Agatha. Is everything ok?"

"This is where I did my last mission for the order." She answered as she looked down at her robes. She looked back up and smiled. "It's a special planet."

"It sure is. We are meeting with the Imperial Senator and Rebel Leader Bail Organa. He is giving us a mission, hopefully."

"Sounds exciting." She said as we landed at the landing pad by the palace.

We walked out and florescent smell hit me. It was like I was reborn with a newfound appreciation. Being in that smelly forest must have changed my nostrils forever. Overhead there were birds migrating to a new habitat for the winter.

"Jacen. Good to see you!" Bail said. He was wearing his normal outfit and looked like he always did.

"Hello Senator. We have returned from Lothal. We somehow ended up on a bog planet and met an ancient Jedi Master named Agatha. She has decided to come along with us." I breathed in and then out, "Agatha meet Senator Bail Organa."

They bowed to each other and the Bail spoke, "I need you to do a hit and run attack. Go to Rodia, above the planet are TIE fighters. Since there are no violent people there so there is no Star Destroyer on guard. Just TIE Fighters circling the planet. I need you to do a hit and run attack. Shoot down as many TIE Fighters as possible, this will distract Star Destroyers around the system. I have men waiting on a nearby planet that I can't specify right now. Once that Star Destroyer leaves, they will steal arms and armor out of an Imperial Warehouse and make a getaway."

"Sounds good to me. How much is in it?" Jacen asked.

"How about I give you some Stormtrooper armor that you can use for undercover missions." Bail said outstretching his hand.

"Deal." I said as we shook hands.

"Don't stay for the extra TIE Fighter. If you have to get out that is fine." Bail yelled as went up the boarding ramp.

I went into the cockpit and started up the engines. Once everything looked right, I took off. I broke the atmosphere and I put in the coordinates for Rodia.

0-0-0-0-0-0

We came out of hyperspace and immediately I saw what Bail was talking about. No Star Destroyer but tons of TIE Fighters. "Sara and Agatha! Man the guns!"

"Got it!" Sara yelled as she helped Agatha into the gun pods. I activated the cockpit guns, and immediately we were hailed by the TIE Fighters.

"Slow your speed or be destroyed."

"Screw you." I said over the comm.

"What?" The trooper said before I cut the channel. I saw swarms of TIE Fighters coming. I fired the cockpit guns taking out two TIE Fighters. I noticed two other TIE's were shot down. "Good job you guys!" I yelled hoping the two girls could hear me.

The second swarm came and I shot and destroyed another TIE. Our deflector shields were losing power so I barrel rolled and went galactic down. I rolled back up so that the gunners had a perfect shot. I noticed four blips disappear.

For minutes I did the same thing and TIE after TIE fell. I was beginning to think a Star Destroyer would never arrive. Suddenly, it came out of hyperspace and began firing on us. I flew out of range and engaged the TIE Fighters. I noticed a swarm of TIE Fighters come out of the Star Destroyer.

We kept hitting the TIE Fighters. I was thankful this was a dinky Star Destroyer and not one of the big Corellian ones. We kept rolling and cutting until I noticed something. It felt cold as if I was on Hoth. Suddenly, I saw it. A giant Star Destroyer had come out of hyperspace behind the planet. This thing was bigger than the Corellian ships.

"We are out of here!" I yelled as I realized that ship had almost ten times the range of the other one. I put in the coordinates for Naboo and then queued the coordinates for Dantooine, Mandalore, and Alderaan. I didn't want to be pursued by that thing.

We started to get his by the ships guns but I sighed in relief as we jumped into hyperspace. I was glad this was over. I must tell Bail Organa about this Star destroyer.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Alrgiht, sorry if that was boring. It's hard to come up with good plots when you're drowning in school work. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please give me ideas for future missions.**


End file.
